The Soldier (Modern Warfare)
Character Synopsis The Soldier 'is a character that appears in the multiplayer of Modern Warfare, including it's two sequels. They are the default archetype of every online character and are what one starts with when they first start multiplayer. Other than being the soldier that every player uses, not much is known about The Soldier themselves Character Statistics 'Tiering: 9-B 'physically, up to '''9-A '''with weapons. '''7-C '''with Tactical Nuke '''Verse: '''Call of Duty (Infinity Ward) '''Name: '''None, they are just referred to as "Soldier" '''Gender: '''Male (The Soldier is consistently referred to in male pronouns and also has a masculine voice) '''Age: '''Unknown '''Classification: '''Military Soldier '''Special Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery (The Soldier has access to and can master every weapon from across Modern Warfare 1, 2 & 3. Also has expert use in knives, tomahawks and various explosives), Martial Arts (Military soliders are trained in hand to hand combat and due to being a soldier of many armies, he likely knows Sambo, SCARS, Systema, MCMAP and SAS), Stealth Mastery (Many perks allow for The Soldier to become stealthy, such as "Ghost", "Cold-Blooded" and "UAV Jammer", which allow The Soldier to become unable to be detected by anyone, including sensors and radars), Enhanced Senses (Capable of seeing his opponents at sniper range without the need of a scope. Can easily detect explosives, even hidden ones), Statistics Amplification (Through "Stopping Power" and "Double Tap", he can increase bullet damage and the rate in which his weapons fires bullets. Lightweight can increase his speed by 7%), Explosion Manipulation (Many weapons achieve this such as Frag Gernades, Claymores, C4s and even Nukes), Smoke Manipulation (Through The Smoke Gernade, which creates a smoke screen and blocks out opponents), Statistics Reduction, Power Negation (Can decrease of damage done upon him by 25% and also negate passive stat increases/reductions such as "Stopping Power" and "Sonic Boom"), Technological Manipulation (With Scrambler, they can passively shut off any technology around their area), Light Manipulation (Flashbanks create a white light that instantly blinds opponents), Ressurection (Has the ability to "respawn" should they die and Tactical Insertion allows for them to choose where they'll respawn next) *Resistance to Explosion Manipulation (Can endure explosives, even at close range), Fire Manipulation (Able to somewhat survive flames, even when walking into them) 'Destructive Ability: Wall Level '(Capable of harming other soldiers that can endure explosives and higher calibur rounds. Can easily break the necks of dogs and even other soldiers in armor. Can slice through Juggernaut armor that can endure shots from higher calibur weapons), up to '''Small Building Level '''with weapons (Capable of wielding almost every modern weapon to date, including the likes of RPGs, which utilize TBG-7V thermobaric warheads). '''Town Level '''with Tactical Nuke (Able to call on a Tactical Nuke, when usually yield 8.786e+13 joules of force when unleashed on the battlefield) 'Speed: Peak Human with Supersonic+ attack and reaction speed Lifting Ability: Peak Human ' 'Striking Ability: Wall Class '(Can utilize knives that slice through Juggernaut armor, which is shown to endure shots from higher calibur weapons. Can harm soldiers who can endure explosions from Frag Gernades) 'Durability: Wall Level '(Capable of surving the explosions of Frag Gernades, higher calibur weapons and can endure hits from soldiers who can slice through Juggernaut armor) 'Stamina: Above Average '(As a trained soldier, his stamina should be superior to that of an average civilian's). '''Limitless '''with Marathon (Grants The Soldier unlimited stamina, as they can run forever and never grow tired) 'Range: 'Standard melee range, Several meters with equipment 'Intelligence: High '''(Considered a veteran soldier that has trained with many factions of the army) '''Weaknesses: '''None Notable Other Attributes '''List of Equipment: '''List of all weapons they can use from Modern Warfare 1 , Modern Warfare 2 and Modern Warfare 3 '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Perks: '''These are modifiers that passively affect The Soldier. They ffect available equipment, effectiveness of the player's equipment, the speed the player's equipment can be used, the usefulness of the enemy's equipment, and the physical properties of the player's character. Others '''Notable Victories:' Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Call of Duty Category:Protagonist Category:Heroes Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Military Category:Soldiers Category:Males Category:Martial Artist Category:Weapons Master Category:Stealth Masters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Stat Amplification Users Category:Smoke Users Category:Light Benders Category:Ressurection Users Category:Technology Users Category:Stat Reduction Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7